


Someone

by starlight_42



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_42/pseuds/starlight_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set right after Connor leaves Oliver's apt in Episode 7. </p><p>What was he thinking? A bouquet of flowers would fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time so, bear with it. Hopefully it's not too awful. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

What was he thinking? A bouquet of flowers would fix everything. Oliver would open the door and be swayed by his charm and let him back into his life once more? After a month or so he could just make it work somehow? 

He looked down at the bouquet of flowers in his arms and just sighed. 

That guy was right.

If he cared about Oliver he should just stay out of his life. 

Oliver is everything that is pure and good in this world. 

While he was..

Broken.

Someone who couldn’t commit.

Someone who hurt sweet Oliver who did nothing wrong.

Someone who made him cry.

He finally made it out of the apartment building and couldn’t help but think that he never really deserved Oliver. 

This new guy, whoever he is… may be good for Oliver.

Someone who could cook.

Someone who could do the crosswords with him. 

Someone who could commit. 

Someone who would never make Oliver cry. 

However, just the thought of someone else making Oliver laugh and smile. It hurts him. 

Someone else kissing those lips and sharing his bed.

It was a thought too much to bear. 

But, for the first time in his life, he was going to do what was best for someone else, not himself.

Connor left the flowers on the steps of the entrance of the apartment complex and looked up at it solemnly and thought to himself.

 

**_I’m just someone who doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh, haven't written in a really long time.. This is probably really horrible but, I just needed to get do something after that episode.
> 
> Come over to my tumblr to talk about all the feels we are all currently experiencing after that episode..
> 
> www.htgawm-tv.tumblr.com


End file.
